The theft of livestock and of electrical power cables is a problem which many people have attempted to address with little, to limited success. Electric fences are generally effective in preventing trespassing. However, a downside of an electric fence is the burden and cost of erecting a new fence with insulators or bobbins as well as the cost of installing an energiser. Known cable monitors, such as reflectometers transmit electromagnetic waves along a cable while measuring reflections in order to establish when a change of impedance has occurred which could be associated with severing or illegal tapping of power from an electrical power cable. Although such reflectometers can successfully detect when a cable is cut, they are difficult to install, complex instruments that require technical expertise, and are quite expensive.
The Inventor desires a device, system and method which at least alleviates some of the drawbacks discussed above.